


Greetings from the Final Frontier

by Enk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Tea Party, inappropriate swimwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various Star Trek AOS drabbles featuring various characters and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chekov, Sulu - Gravity (General Audience)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/characters, rating, and prompts are denoted in the chapter titles

After the sixth time Pavel trips over his feet, Hikaru runs his hand through his hair. 

"Listen, kid," he smiles and helps Pavel up, "maybe this isn't your thing."

"No, I want to try again." Pavel grips the bokken tightly, eyes focused and jaw set. Hikaru lifts his sword and this time, Pavel manages to defend three blows and almost land one of his own before he stumbles and loses the bokken. 

"That's better. Why don't we call it a night and continue tomorrow. Same time." He doesn't want to tell Pavel that the kid's too lanky and uncoordinated right now to properly utilize his body, because, fuck, the kid's trying so hard. 

He showers after Pavel leaves. Shakes his head at the bright blue eyes looking at him like a loyal puppy because apparently Hikaru's the only one who treats the kid like a normal person and not some jailbait freak-genius. 

Their training continues for another three weeks and Hikaru's starting to nurse bruises on his arms and thighs and just when Hikaru wants to comment on Pavel's progress, he finds himself stood up. Later, he finds Pavel laughing in the mess hall with Rand and Johnson. Seems that treating the kid like he's just another one of the crew's paid off. Hikaru smiles to himself and now that he has an hour to waste, he pays Jim an unexpected visit.


	2. Kirk, McCoy; Kirk/Sulu - You Shook Me all Night Long (Teen)

"Damn it, Jim this is the fourth time this week!" Leonard McCoy sighs and picks up a dermal regenerator and slowly runs it over the purple-black bruises that litter Jim's chest, abdomen and neck.

"Practice makes perfect." Jim's all smiles and giddy happiness and Leonard can't quite figure out why. He moves the dermal regenerator from bruise to bruise, leaving nothing but untouched skin.

"I don't think fencing is a good idea, Jim. Clearly you're not getting any better." Jim started fencing lessons with Hikaru Sulu three weeks ago and if anything he'd been coming in looking worse every time. Jim just smiles, eyes focused on a memory.

"Trains hand-eye coordination."

Leonard shakes his head and moves to the last bruise, just above Jim's hip. He looks at it. No blunt instrument could have left the perfect dental imprint of a human bite. A human bite he is now certain would match that of Hikaru Sulu. Leonard shakes his head again and treats the wounds and sends Jim on his way. 

"Jim, wait," he says before Jim leaves the door, "I'm sure he'll still sleep with you even if you stop letting him win." Jim grins and vanishes through the door.


	3. Chekov/Joanna - She Blinded Me With Science (Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov is 20 and Joanna is about to turn 18

"I'm so sorry, Daddy! It was an accident!" Joanna stands in the door of sickbay, tears drying on her face. She's holding on to Pavel's hand and for a moment Leonard can see only red, wants to yell at the kid, maybe punch him, some appropriate fatherly response to whatever it is they are going to tell him. What was he thinking, a budding Starfleet officer, sleeping with the 17 year old daughter of the ship's CMO while she's over to visit and now- 

Then he sees red again, in splotches, on Pavel's arm and neck and face. His eyes are swollen shut and now Leonard sees he is leaning on Joanna more than he is holding her hand. 

"Sorry, Doctor, it really was an accident." Joanna helps him to one of the bio beds. "I should have double checked the stability of the compound."

"All right, all right, don't worry, kid, I'll fix you up." Leonard shakes his head and does indeed fix him up. Gives him eye drops and moves on to the next patient. When he check up on Pavel, Joanna's still holding his hand and they're talking softly. God damn it, Leonard thinks and goes to have a drink.


	4. McCoy/Chapel – Gloves (Teen)

Christine doesn't flinch when the panel explodes in her face. She manages to throw her hands up just in time to protect her eyes from the flying glass and flame as she is thrown back. Leonard manages to catch her before she hits the floor. She protests only for as long as it takes to the pain to register in her pain and she relaxes against him as he leads her to a bio bed.

"You're lucky." He says gruffly as he cuts the remainders of her protective gloves from her hand. "Without these we'd be looking at third degree burns, re-constructive surgery, weeks of rehabilitation-" He breaks off and grabs the tweezers to pluck the pieces of glass and deformed plastic from her palms. Surface wounds, nothing a dermal regenerator can't handle and yet... Leonard feels something odd when she doesn't flinch every time he plucks a shard from her hand.


	5. Sarek/Amanda – Garter (Mature)

"What purpose does this serve?" Sarek raises an eyebrow as the fabric of Amanda's dressing down slips away from her leg to reveal a grey garter holding up beige stockings. 

"It holds up my stocking." Amanda smiles. 

"Is the temperature not adequate? Are you cold?" Was that a flash of worry in his eyes, pushed back down into his logical Vulcan mind? Amanda stands up and shakes her head. 

"I am fine." She opens the dressing gown and lets the silken fabric slide down her body to reveal the garters, attached to a smooth garter belt. She enjoys watching him watch her, the brief moments his pupils dilate when arousal hits him. The breath he intakes when he realizes that she is wearing nothing else under the dressing gown. And finally, the nod of approval when he appreciates the artistic logic of her garment. 

She pulls the comb from her hair and slides onto his lap with a soft gasp and relishes the subtle nature of Vulcan passion.


	6. Kirk/McCoy - Speedo Swimsuit (Teen)

"What the hell are you wearing?" Leonard's face has an odd shade of pink that Jim can't quite place. Of course not, Leonard thinks, the guy's probably never been embarrassed his entire life. So there he is, strutted about the beach in something that probably was considered bathing attire on Risa.

"My swimming trunks." Jim looks down on himself and shrugs. 

"No, Jim, what I am wearing are swimming trunks." And he is. Nice blue ones. Ones that fit. Properly. And don't show off. Things. Things that. Large. 

Jim laughs and pats Leonard on the back and walks toward the water. "What am I wearing then, Bones?"

"For god's sake, there are children around. Couldn't you have worn something that at least leaves something to the imagination?!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean your 'swimming trunks' are so tight I can tell you wax your pubes, kid." 

"They really bother you that much?"

"Yes." Leonard feels like a prude but he can't fucking concentrate if he can see Jim's... bulge tucked slightly to the left underneath the bright green fabric. 

"Okay." Jim smirks and takes them off and tosses them at Leonard before throwing himself into the water.


	7. Pike, Winona – Veil (Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funeral, dealing with grief

Maybe the day would have been easier if nature had shown some decency and rained, at least been overcast. But when Winona looks up, the skies are vibrant blue and the sun is painting the day with lush a lush beauty that nearly breaks her heart all over again. She pulls the veil over her face and finds solace in the soft grey wash it paints between her and this beautiful summer day. 

When they get to the cemetery, she knows the burning of the coffin is merely a gesture. The urn of ashes an empty memory of her late husband like the child she is holding in her arm. There are many words spoken by many people, all of George's bravery and offers of support. They speak to her as if she is a broken woman, as if they'd forgotten she is a Starfleet officer first. 

The sun continues to burn onto her. Her mother had given her a tiny black suit for the tiny baby she is holding in her arm on a warm summer's day to the funeral of her late husband. The idea preposterous, like the words by yet another Admiral extending yet more condolences. She wonders if there is anyone in Starfleet who isn't apologetic over George's death. So caught up in her own thoughts, she startles when Christopher touches her arm.

"Hey." She appreciates that he doesn't immediately follow with apologies. 

"Hey." 

He doesn't say anything else, just stands beside her as the sun continues to burn down on them. James is getting heavier in her arms. They've been standing in the heat for almost an hour now and more than anything, she just wants this over with. Wants to grieve on her own terms, but the sun burns and the Admirals talk and James begins to stir from his sleep. His little face is pink with heat, but Winona can't leave her place, not if she wants this over with. She turns to Christopher.

"Would you mind taking him inside for a while? He's getting warm." She whispers. 

She doesn't have to ask. Christopher nods and carefully takes James from her arms. "Come on, Jim. Let's find you a bottle." James gurgles and drools a bit on his arm. Christopher looks at Winona but she has turned her attention back to the speaking Admirals. The black veil fluttering gently in front of her face as the wind plays with it.


	8. McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Joanna – Petticoats (General Audience)

Leonard is proud that he doesn't burst out laughing right away. He keeps a straight face until Joanna lectures Pavel on proper tea etiquette.

Space. The Final Frontier. And two years in, Leonard thought he'd seen it all.

Until he walked into his quarters where Joanna was having a tea party with Hikaru, Pavel and Mr. Tickles. All four of them dressed in pink petticoats and sparkling princes tiaras, daintily drinking tea from fragile porcelain cups.

He manages to stumble back out of his quarters and makes it as far as the next wall before he laughs and laughs until it hurts.


	9. Kirk/McCoy - What Are You Doing Here? (Teen)

Jim's tired. He's always tired these days and he isn't sure when he's spent any time in his quarters outside of getting a fresh change of clothes. They've run from one clusterfuck of a mission to another and it's about time they go back home for shore-leave. But that isn't for another three weeks. Three more weeks of sleeping in two-hour naps in his ready room while they negotiate the release of captured away teams and mediate accidental trespasses made by cargo freighters with navigators too green to calculate courses around space they shouldn't be in. Three more weeks of Bones telling him he needs to rest more, eat more, and drink less. Three more weeks of being accused of being inconsiderate, irresponsible, and completely out of his mind like he's not the Captain of the most elite ship in Starfleet, like he doesn't know what he's doing. He looks up from his PADD when there is a chime at the door.

“Come in.” He says expecting Uhura with an update on the Bolian incident. It's not. It's Bones.

“Jim,” he says and for a moment it looks like there's more, but there isn't.

“What are you doing here?” Jim sighs.

“I'm here- I wanted to apologize.” Bones says quietly and sits down across from Jim. Maybe they can work out things after all.


	10. Spock/Uhura, Chekov - Voyeurism is participation. (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov is 19.

 

It's perfectly normal to be curious, he tells himself the first time he catches them grinding and moaning in a dark corridor somewhere in the deepest bowels of the ship. Perfectly normal for his body to react and wanting him to stay and watch. He's still subject to rampant teenage hormones, though most of the time, he has them under control.   
  
The second time, he catches them thrusting hard, muffled words against skin, trying so hard to be quiet. Pavel ignores them and moves long. Doesn't say a word to a soul because despite his age he is a professional. He's on the flagship of Starfleet for a reason and it isn't because he is a wide-eyed, wet behind the ears kid.   
  
The third time, he catches them splayed out over his console when the ship is in space dock waiting for repair. Their sounds catch in his ears and make his skin vibrate and heat pool between his legs. He has no control over the hand that cups him through his trousers and squeezes until a soft groan escapes his throat. They still. 

"Did you hear something?"  
  
"Yes, Nyota, but it is no cause for concern."   
  
Pavel flushes red and retreats to his quarters before they say something else. He is up long that night, teasing himself to climax long and slow until he comes so hard to takes his breath.

  
  


 

 

 


	11. Kirk/Spock/McCoy - It's not as bad as it looks! (Teen)

“It's not as bad as it looks! Ah!” Jim digs his nails into his palm as pain shoots through his leg and up his spine.  
  
“Doctor McCoy would beg to differ were he here this instant.” Spock says, keeping his voice completely neutral. Jim knows better. While Spock doesn't have hypos with which to stab him, his eyes betray him every time.  
  
There had been no way for any of them to know that there were thousand year old traps outside the ruins behind dampening fields. Scanners had revealed nothing and Jim had even made a point to keep everyone from entering the buildings. It wasn't his fault Lieutenant Brax had stepped on a trigger mechanism or that Jim's leg had been between him and the wooden dart with still-potent neurotoxins. Spock props him up as he calls for transport back to the Enterprise. Jim's vision blackens in the time it takes them to rematerialize, but he knows they're back when he hears “God damn it, Jim!” and “You're supposed to keep him safe down there!” before he feels the burning hiss of a hypo on his neck. It's good to be home, he thinks, with the ones he loves. It's the last thing he thinks before the drugs Bones put in his blood stream knock him out.


End file.
